


Isn't that bad when he's sleeping huh?

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Reiji just wanted to sleep, but a person appear in his bed out of nowhere.
Relationships: Ujigawa Shuu/Karasuma Reiji
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Isn't that bad when he's sleeping huh?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a drawing that i seen.

Reiji just wanted to rest after a busy day on school. 

He came to the sharehouse, went to his room, changing his clothes to the ones that he uses to sleep.

A peacefull night to dream. Until he feels somethimg heavy in a part of his body. 

It was Shuu. 

Shuu was sleeping peacefully in his bed, he was laying his head over his left arm, that's why he felt heavy. He was pretty near to Reiji's chest too. 

"Why is he here on first place?" He thought, say something would be a big mistake, Reiji just want to sleep one time in peace. 

Reiji hates Shuu with every part of his body, he want to kill him, but he should follows and sastify his stupid and more humiliating ideas, like to wear a bee costume. It's a must to follow Ujigawa's family orders. 

But now... it's different. Shu looks kinda cute, his sleeping face really made he think, "it's this the same person when the he's wake up? "

This moment.... Reiji really want it last forever or at least that moment lasting until the morning.

The feeling of protect Shu...and hug him now its inevitable. 

But better to not doing nothing now, just in case, watching him is enough, waking him up would be a problem. 

A little secret between the two. 

Reiji woke up and noticed that Shu wasn't there anymore. A dream? Maybe. Today could be a normal day like always after all. 

Until he walked to the bathroom and saw his face on the mirror. A lot of words and doodles written all over his face. 

"I regret what i thought yesterday, i'm going to kill that fucking brat"


End file.
